Katniss Everdeen vs. Mitsuko Souma
WARNING: THIS BATTLE CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT AND GORE-FILLED IMAGES. DO NOT PROCEED FURTHER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH EITHER. ANY EDITOR RELEASES ALL LIABILITY AND RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE PICTURES AND ANY ACCOMPANYING REACTION AND BY READING THIS WARNING AND SCROLLING PAST, YOU ACCEPT THAT YOU ALONE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR VIEWING ANY EXPLICIT IMAGES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. '''Katniss Everdeen vs. Mitsuko Souma '''is a fight by Alpha71. Mitsuko is from Battle Royale; Katniss Everdeen is from the Hunger Games. Interlude (Cue Protofiev - Dance of the Knights) Wiz: In the far future, there are two postapocalyptic nations on opposite ends of the world. On one side, there's the new Japan - a totalitarian state where children do battle in Battle Royale. Boomstick: And in America, we have the Hunger Games from the nation of Panem and their 12 Districts! Wiz: In these competitions, the hand of destiny toys with the children, seeing to it that they either survive or die. These two ladies, however, have taken completely different methods to the war - and done well with it. Boomstick: Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. Wiz: And Mitsuko Souma, the Angel of Death. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze each fighter's weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.. A Death Battle. Katniss Everdeen (Cue Katniss Afoot) Wiz: There is no America in the future. There aren't nations as we know them. All there is is the nation of Panem, the great American civilization located somewhere in the Rockies. After the apocalypse ended the world, Panem was created with the Capitol and.. 13.. districts. Boomstick: This is important 'cus eventually, the Capitol - Wiz: - Essentially representing the oppressive oligarchy, the nobility of the land - Boomstick: Decided to be dicks and little bastards, so the 13 districts rose up in rebellion! Good stuff, right? Wiz: Thus began the Dark Days. The 13 Districts were pushed back, and the only possible help came when some District 13 rebels stole the Capitol's nuclear weapons. However, when mutually assured destruction presented itself, District 13 struck.. a deal with the Capitol. (Cue The Tour) Wiz: District 13 gave the illusion that it was destroyed, but its survivors fled underground in safety for 74 years. In return, the other 12 districts were annihilated, forced into servitude, and every year they would partake in.. the Hunger games. Boomstick: Title drop! (Cue Horn of Plenty) Wiz: Every year, two tributes - one male, one female - was chosen from each district. They had to be 12 to 18 in age, and if selected, would go to a Capitol-built arena, fight for the entertainment of the Capitol, and probably die. Boomstick: Yeah, 24 kids walk in and 23 walk out. Simple enough! But, to make it fair, the kids get combat and survival training. Plus, they get to learn to act, their families can get grain if they put their name in twice.. overall, pretty good deal. Except the dying stuff. That sucks. Wiz: District 12 is the worst off. Weak with only one surviving champion - Boomstick: Brad Pitt! I wonder if there are zombies.. Wiz: Haymitch Abercrombie. Yet they don't do well. District 12 is the coal miners and they are incredibly poor and weak. Compared to the rich Districts, 1 and 2, the tributes aren't trained. They die easily. Boomstick: Enter.. Katniss Everdeen. The daughter of a coal miner who died - aw, that sucks - she hunted for food illegally all her life. When her sister Primrose got chosen, Katniss volunteered in her place. Wiz: Joined by unlikely baker's son ally Peeta Mellark, Katniss faced a new goal: Survival, and if possible, destroying the Capitol and the Hunger Games once and for all. Boomstick: Buut to really see what she's capable of, you'll have to wait until next week, when we reveal the full fighting prowess of these two kids! Katniss Everdeen vs. Mitsuko Souma coming December 17th! Mitsuko Souma (Cue Escape of Nanahara and Noriko) Wiz: In the glorious future, we find an oppressive Japanese government who sends a class of 48 Japanese high schoolers to die every year for the satisfaction of TV. How do you get to this? Boomstick: Simple - all the uppity kids got rioty and didn't like the idea of filial piety, so the government decided "well, fuck kids" so they instituted the Millenium Educational Reform Act - better known as Battle Royale. Take 48 kids, put 'em on TV, put explosive bracelets around their necks, and at the end of 3 days, see who's won! Wiz: Among the class chosen in 2000 was Shuya Nanahara, orphaned basketball player who is incapable of killing people; Noriko Nakagawa, his girl; Shogo Kawada - Boomstick: The scariest high schooler alive! Probably because he got picked for Battle Royale twice in a row! Poor bastard... Wiz: In addition, the sociopath genius child Kazuo Kiriyama, and the subject of our attention, possibly the most dangerous of them all.. Boomstick: Wait, Mitsuko Souma? Dangerous? Look at her! She's just a pretty schoolgirl, nothing more. Wiz: Er.. not exactly. Boomstick: Woah, shit! Wiz: Sexually abused as a child after her real father left her, Mitsuko grew up with an ''extremely ''cynical and power-hungry grasp of the world. With a firmly broken mind, Mitsuko planned her first murder with an alleyway hitman. After having sex with him, likely no older than 13, the hitman killed both her stepfather and her mother. Boomstick: ..I should not be cracking jokes at this. Wiz: However, Mitsuko is intelligent, and she called the police on the man and got him arrested. After that? She wandered the streets for years, building up a legacy at school and in the real world. She had sex with clients, hurt or killed them, all for money. Boomstick: Psycho bitch at only 16. Wiz: When the Battle Royale began, Mitsuko went solo, killing anyone she came across. She was brilliant, deceiving and cheating people then attacking them. However, when she met with Kiriyama, she was completely outmatched; Kiriyama's the best fighter in Battle Royale and he is completely emotionless. Boomstick: But a clever fighter she is, so she logically packs weapons. Including a kama sickle - a weapon that Mitsuko got thanks to everyone in the games getting a weapon from the start - a stun gun, a razorblade, a trench knife - which is a knife combined with brass knuckles! Imagine that, punching someone then slashing them up. Man, I wish I was a 16 year old psycho Japanese prostitute. Wiz: But there's far more to Mitsuko and her arsenal. Find out more next week when we cover the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen, and then for the final battle between Mitsuko and Katniss. Boomstick: Be sure not to miss it! Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption